A New Carrie
by BoladeMeme
Summary: A new student goes to Ewen High, and he's Chris Hargensen's brother. Carrie x Oc
1. Chapter 1- The New Student

Carrie belongs to Stephen King

Carrie walked through the hallway, shrunk and nervously, feeling the evil looks and smiles of those who judge her. "Freak." "Crazy." "Ugly." "You should kill yourself." Carrie could hear the whispers, it would never end, that avalanche of problems that choked her. _"Why doesn't that end? What did I do to deserve this? Why is everyone so mean to me?"_ Carrie always wondered about that. Looking in the direction of the lockers and saw a janitor cleaning a graffiti:

 **CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT**

Tears were beginning to coming out through her eyes. "Look at that, a crying freak." "Fuck, the devout of Jesus is always crying." "Maybe she masturbates with a crucifix." "Haha, very funny Mike." More whispers and wicked smiles. Carrie rushed the step and went to the bathroom. There she stood in front of a mirror, heaved her strawberry blond hair from a cloth that fastened it. Anger and Sadness was what she felt, so she stared at the mirror with a lot of hatred. But then, the mirror began to crack,and then the mirror broke, breaking into several pieces of glass. Frightened, Carrie sees that the pieces begin to float. No longer frightened, and rather amazed, she smiles, a true smile, one that she has not given for a long time. " _Amazing_ " She thought. A noise at the door caught his eye, taking the concentration of the glass and removing it from his power. A girl came in, Heather Shyres, one of the Ultras, a group of rich and popular girls, she's one of the most tortures her. Carrie took her things fast and came out of the bathroom.

In the library, (one of the few places she felt safe, perhaps the only one) picked up some book on telekinesis. She sat on a chair in front of a computer and typed it on the keyboard:

Magic powers

She watched a video of someone moving a sheet of paper. She didn't know if it was true or fake, but it was amazing. Freddy Holt, better known as The Beak, one of Ewen High's nerds, (he did not mock her, but also did not help her) came towards her.

"Um... you know...Sorry"

"I was just going to say, you can make it in full-screen"

He clicked with the mouse on an icon, and as he had said, it went full-scream. And he left. She turned her attention to the video.

In the classroom, she sat in her place waiting for the class to begin. As the class did not start, he laid his head on the table and reflected on her life. Her " _life_ " could be called hell, there was never peace. At home, she was abused by the one who was supposed to love and protect her, her own mother, Margaret White. Margaret was a religious fanatic who prevented Carrie from having a normal life, for her, everything is a sin, she was the cause Carrie suffered bullying.

At school she was bullied by many students, the worst was the bathroom incident, the day she had her first menstruation.

 _"What a horrible day, the worst of all"_. She thought.

She thought she was dying.

Mama didn't say anything and I suffered for it. They laughed and threw things at me.

As she remembered that day, tears came out of her eyes. At home she was locked in the closet, the worst place of all, where she would be locked up and prayed for hours.

"I hate that closet." She thought angry.

"Is there anyone who understands me?" She wondered.

Mr. Ullman, the English teacher, entered the room (he also hated Carrie).

He sat in his chair and announced:

"Class, we have a new student."

This caught the attention of Carrie and the rest of the class.

"Great, one more to torment me."

The rest of the class spoke things like:

"Is he handsome? "and" I hope she's single" " You can come in, Mr. Hargensen"

"Is he related with Chris?"Some girl said. Some people gasped. No knew Chris Hargensen has a brother. The silence has taken over the room. A boy enters the room, all looking directly at him. He had an oval face, dark and smooth hair, had a clear skin and had blue eyes. He was wearing headphones, obviously listening to music, and it was his clothes were all black, shirt, pants and sneakers.

His expression was blank. "Satanist."That's what mama would say. "Introduce yourself, Mr. Hargensen," said Mr. Ullman.

The same sighed ,and murmured something: "What a drag."

"What did you say?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Hi, my name is Jason Hargensen."

"That's it ?"

"I'll tell the rest to those I think deserve"he replied, bored. The girls' cheeks in the room turned red, while the boys looked at him with envy.

"Wow, he's so mysterious. " "He's perfect" "Emo displayed" "Feeling superior" When Mr. Ullman asked the class if we had any questions, a girl raised her hand and asked.

"Are you single?" Yes, but right now I'm not interested in dating. " He replied seeming bored.

"Too bad, you're cute." She said

His expression was still neutral, but he had a little red on his cheeks.

Mr. Ullman told him to sit in the spot in front of Carrie.

"And who is Carrie? " He asked.

The teacher pointed to Carrie who shrank in her place, not liking the attention. He went towards her and sat down in his place. He withdrew the materials from his backpack and put his head over his hand. What Carrie didn't expect was for him to turn his head and give her a little smile.

Carrie blushed a bit, but then she seemed surprised. Something came over her head.

 _"I know him from somewhere."_ She thought.

" _Looks like this is going to be interesting."_ He thought.

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2-Poems and a friend?

Chapter 2-Poems and a friend?

Carrie belongs to Stephen King

Carrie was watching a flag. So she used her powers to move it. Carrie smiles a little bit but something draws her attention from the flag. Mr. Ullman was calling her.

"Carrie,favorite poem. Did you bring one ?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come to the front of the and share it with us all?"

Carrie then walks ahead to front of the class and then starts reading her poem.

While she was reading, some students snickered and others chucked. When she finished, she looked at the class.

"Okay,uh,that was,uh ..." Looks at Tina.

"Disturbing" Tina gives him a smile.

"That was the time you talked the most all year. Do you want to share anything else or are you done scaring us to the day ?"

Everybody starts to laugh, well almost everybody. Carrie looks down sad.

"Asshole."

"What did you say, Mr. Hargensen?"

"Are you deaf? I called you an idiot and for your information, Carrie's poem was awesome." Everyone was surprised, especially Carrie. No one's ever defended the freak.

"Detention Mr. Hargensen."

 _"Chris will love to hear that. "_ Tina thought .

Jason then sighs. Carrie then returned to her place still a little surprised by what happened.

At the school cafeteria, Carrie walked to her lonely place. No one's ever sat next to her. Being Carrie's friend meant you'd be an outsider like her and nobody wanted that. Carrie then started reading the books she had picked up in the library.

"Excuse me, can I sit with you? The other tables are full. "

Carrie then looked to see who had called her. It was Jason, the new student.

"Y-y-yes you can." Carrie replied timidly.

Jason then sat beside her and stretched out her hand to her.

"My name is Jason Hargensen, but can you just call me Jason."

"I-i know. You said that in class. "

Oddly, Jason seemed a little upset, but then he gave her a little smile and scratched the back of his neck and laughed.

"Hehe. It is true. "

"And you're Carrie, right?" He asked.

"H-how do you know M-my name?" She asked nervously.

"Um... The teacher called your name in the room. Do you remember? " He said smiling. Carrie smiled a little bit, but then she noticed something strange. Carrie noticed the difference in his personality. For everyone in the room he was apparently anti-social and very serious, not to mention his blank expressions and seeming to be bored. But to her, he was someone totally different. The tone of his voice and his behaviour was entirely different to what he presented in the room. Like she was someone very important to him. He took one of her books and said:

"Telekinesis: Unlocking the Mind."

"No, no."Carrie said nervous, quickly taking the book out of Jason's hands.

"Do you believe in telekinesis? Psychic powers? " He said smiling and with an interested look. Carrie was going to open her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a ball that hit her head, making almost everyone laugh. While Carrie was holding her head in a lot of pain and crying, Jason took the ball and shouted,

 **"WHO THREW IT?"** That shut everyone up, many were frightened by his tone of voice, including Carrie. An jock stepped forward. He was accompanied by a group of four boys.

"I'm the one who threw the ball. Why, you gonna do something? " He said, smiling.

Another boy was next to him.

"It was just a joke man, no big deal. "

"Just a joke?" Slowly, Jason rose from the chair. It looked like he was going to kill someone. The tone of his voice was cold and dead, his empty expression and his eyes were dead and looking scary, causing a huge strain there in the cafeteria. Jason threw the ball straight into the nose of the one who threw the ball at Carrie, knocking him out instantly.

Two of the other boys ran towards Jason while the other two helped their friend. Jason held the punch of one and threw him towards the table, making him hit his face on the table. The other tried to kick Jason's belly, but he held the kick and knocked him down with a kick in the chest. Another one of those boys was coming, but Jason took a milk box and threw it on the floor, making the jock fall and hitting his head on the ground as he stepped on it.

 **"ANYONE ELSE ?"** Jason screamed. Everyone was shocked by what happened. One guy, just one guy, knocked down four of the best athletes who were bigger than him, with little effort. Jason looked at Carrie and gave her a smile. The cafeteria door opened violently, the physical education teacher entered. She looked around and screamed.

 **"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED HERE ? "**

 _"Man, she looks furious."_ Jason explained to her what had happened and the reason for the fight, saying that he was just defending Carrie. She took him to the principal's office so he could explain to the principal what happened.

In the principal's office, Jason explained what had happened in the fight and listened to the director's lectures. When he left the room, he found Miss Desjardin.

"Professor, can you give me a information about a student?"

"About who?" She seemed a little curious.

"Carrie White. " He replied. Her expression became serious, she walked closer to him.

"Why? If you're thinking of plotting something against her, I will... "

"Believe me, professor, I'm not the kind of person who likes bullying other people.I want to know what she's going through here, because from what I've seen, it seems to occur often. " He said serious.

She sighed and told him everything about Carrie. Jason thanked her and asked her where Carrie was.

"In the library." Jason thanked her again and went to look for Carrie there.

When he entered the library, he soon found her at a table reading the same books she was reading at the cafeteria.

"Hi," He said smiling.

"H-hi." She said smiling a bit.

He sat down and then they started talking.

"Why did you defend me? "

"Carrie, no one should go through what you're going through." This caused a silence between them, but that silence ended when he asked a question.

"Carrie, you want to be my friend?" Carrie was looking at him shocked.

"What ?"

I asked you if you want to be my friend? "

He he stretched out his hand to her.

"Y-you're just trying to trick me, you're Chris's brother."

"Believe me, Carrie, I'm not like my sister or one of those idiots at this school. I know how you feel. You can trust me. "

Again he stretched out his hand. For some reason Carrie felt that she should trust him, something inside her said that he was different from the others. She then took his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I want to be your friend."

By saying that Jason smiled back. Unknown to them,they were being watched.

"What does that freak want with my loser brother."


	3. Chapter 3- Flashbacks

Chapter 3- Flashbacks

Carrie rights belongs to Stephen King

Jason and Carrie were still chatting in the library.

While they were talking, Carrie kept thinking about why Jason was so familiar. She's sure she knows Jason from somewhere but she didn't know why.

They decided to know each other better. Well, Jason decided it, Carrie just agreed.

"Tell Me more about yourself. " He said . Carrie was going to open her mouth to speak, but she interrupted herself.

"Uh, what do I talk about?" She asked, a little uncertain about what she should speak, after all, she was not used to this kind of talk.

"Uh, how about I go first and you do it like me ?"Carrie nodded. Jason then sighed and began to speak.

"My name is Jason Hargensen, I'm 17 years old. The things I like are my mom, coffee, chocolate, rpg, anime, manga, comics, games and cooking. The things I don't like are bullying, criminals and a certain someone. My hobbies are drawing, reading, cooking, cosplay and training. My dreams for the future are to become an illustrator and travel to Japan." He finished his presentation, leaving her amazed.

"My name is Carrieta White but everyone calls me Carrie, I'm 16 years old. The things I like are my mom, chocolate pudding, rabbits, and orange juice. I don't like it when they mock me or when they hurt me and the closet. I don't have many hobbies, but the ones I have are reading and sew. I have no dream for the future." She finished, looking down, that last part made her sad. That didn't pass unnoticed to Jason.

"Very good, Carrie. That was really good Carrie. " He said smiling. That surprised Carrie, she didn't think he'd like it, she smiled back.

"Carrie, what's your family looks like? " Carrie froze when he asked that. Jason noticed that.

 _"What should i say? Do i talk about the way mama treats me? "_ She thought nervous. That was a question she didn't know how to answer.

"Carrie, are you ok?"

"Nothing. I live with my mother, I never met my father. He died before I was born. The relationship between me and my mother is... complicated. "She said a little sad. Jason hugged her and she hugged back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. " They let go and kept talking. "And what's your family looks like?" She was curious about how his family should be. He sighed.

"Me and my family... we're also a complicated case. I lived with my mother after my parents divorced. She's very good to me. My relationship with my father has always been complicated. With my twin sister, ... our relationship used to be good, but it changed, she started beating me and ridicule me because of my looks and the things I like. My dad... he cheated on my mom when Chris and I were nine and it made them get divorced, but recently they got back together."

"Oh, i'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure someday these problems will disappear and things will get better. The problems between you and your mother will also disappear and the relationship of you two will get " He said smiling. She didn't say anything, but she smiled back.

" _Nah, it's okay. I'm sure someday these problems will disappear and things will get better."A little boy said smiling, making a small Carrie smile and answer. "Ok"._ The voice and image of a little boy came into Carrie's mind. It was a memory, one that was long forgotten.

"What?"

"Did you say something ?"

"I had a flashback with a little boy and I when I was little and he said the same thing you said to me. Strange, isn't it? "  
He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."He looked at the clock and sighed, he seemed disappointed.

"I think we've spent too much time here, we have to go back to class. " He was right, they were talking for a long time. They took their stuff and went to class.

 _"What does that flashback mean?_ " Carrie thought.

" _Great, she's starting to remember_." Jason thought happy.

When school was over, Carrie waited outside the school for her mother. She said she'd pick her up early, but she didn't show up. As she waited, she felt the looks and whispers of several students. Apparently, the news of Carrie being the only one who talked to the new student has already spread throughout the school. Carrie decided to ignore everything, and it worked, until a certain group of girls showed up.

"So, what were you doing with my pathetic brother, Carrie?" Carrie recognized the voice.

 _"Everything was going so well._ " Carrie Sighed and looked back and there they were, the most popular girls of Ewen High, the Ultras. The ultras are led by Chris Hargensen. Her friends Tina Blake; Sue Snell; Heather Shyres; The twin sisters Nicki and Lizzy Watson; Rachel Spies and Myra Crewes are also part of this group. Almost all of them were there, Sue wasn't with them.

They all hate Carrie and do everything to make her life a living hell.

"W-what do you mean?"

"C'mon Carrie, the whole school already knows that you two are very good friends." She said crossing her arms and with an expression of disgust.

"Y-y-you want m-me to g-g-get away from him?"

"That's right Porky Pig, i want you away from him. I may not like him, but even a piece of shit like him should know you're a waste of time. " She sneered. Carrie's eyes widened and she put her hands in her mouth.

"How can you talk like that about your own brother?!" She was shocked. Chris was angry and prepared to punch her.

"Listen, freak, I'll treat him the way I want. It's bad enough that you two reunited again and now you..."

 _"Wait, what did she said?!" What Chris means with "you two reunited agai_ n"?!

Chris's fist was interrupted from hitting Carrie's face. They turned their heads to see who was holding, it was Jason who was holding. He had his cold eyes.

"Chris, stop it now. " His voice was very calm. He loosened her fist and they stared at each other for a while.

 _"STOP IT NOW!" The same little boy from before shouted, a little Carrie turned her head and saw him._ Carrie had another flashback.

"Let's go." Chris said to her friends. A car parked in front of the school, and from it came out the guy who Jason most hates in the whole world. Billy Nolan.

"Hargensen."

"Nolan"

"Come on, Chris. "He said and went towards the car with she following him. On the way to the car, Billy slapped Chris in the butt. Jason clenched his fists and glared at Billy.

 _"That bastard has the nerve to do that to her in front of me. We hate each other and he does it to make me angry. He already tormented me too much by bullying me, and now he's found a new way to torment me. "_ Jason thought very angry. Billy e Chris got into the car and went away

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." He said smiling at her and kept watching the car go away. Carrie knew that he was lying and that his smile was fake, she knew that he obviously cared about Chris even though she treated him badly and he also didn't like Billy or the fact that he was dating his sister.

"Carrie, get in the car." Carrie recognized the voice and froze. Her mother, Margaret White, had arrived and she did not seem happy.

"Mama." Carrie said with fear in her voice. She went towards her mother's car and got in the car. Margaret did not enter, she glared at Jason and pointed her finger.

"Stay away from my daughter, Devil spawn." She got in the car. Carrie looked at Jason and he was smiling and waving at her.

"Bye Carrie, see you tomorrow."

 _"Bye Carrie, see you tomorrow. " The same little boy was smiling and waving at Carrie who smiled and noded back at him. "Bye, Jason."_ Another flashback. This time Carrie found out what the boy's name is, his name is Jason.

 _"Maybe that's why Jason's so familiar. But why didn't I recognize him? And why didn't he say anything? Does mama know him too?"_

Now Carrie is determined to figure out this mystery about Jason.


	4. Chapter 4- The Truth

Carrie rights belongs to Stephen King

Jason

Jason observed Carrie getting into her mother's car but also noticed her fear. He noticed the fear in the eyes and in the voice of Carrie when Margaret asked her to get in the car with that cold look. Margaret pointed her finger at him and gave the best glare at him but he just ignored it was nothing.

"Stay away from my daughter, Devil spawn " He saw her come in and saw that Carrie was looking at him with fear and concern. He breathed deep and gave the best smile he could and waved to Carrie.

"Bye, Carrie, see you tomorrow."

 _"You haven't changed at all, Margaret. You still treat her like she's trash_. " The car started and left, leaving Jason alone on the sidewalk. Jason's cell phone vibrated, making him pick up his cell phone. It was a message from your father saying "really? It's the first day at your new school, and you goes to detention? When I get home we'll talk. " He sighed and prepared to go to his detention.

"Hey, you know you should be in detention, right? " Jason turned around and saw who called him, was the physical education teacher, Miss Desjardin.

"Yeah I know, I had to sort things out." He said and went to detention. When he walked into the room, he saw the same boys he had fought.

When the detention was over, Jason took his stuff and left the room. On the way to his house, he bumped into a girl he hadn't seen in years. When he bumped into her, she dropped some books.

"Hey, watch where you're going." He decided to help her pick the books. When he was about to apologize to the girl, he looked at her and recognized her.

"Olivia?" He drew the attention of this Olivia.

"Jason?! Oh I'm so glad to see you again." She said and hugged him. Olivia Cooper is a girl with a beauty that many would kill to have. She has short, red hair with black tips, brown eyes and a beautiful face, her semblamt full of goodness and joy despite all that has passed. At the age of 14, she lost her mother and Mary, her younger sister, both committed suicide. She went to live with her father in Chamberlain, but she never communicated with Jason or one of her friends. She defended Jason and Mary from bullies and she taught Jason to defend himself from many bullies. The two were always great friends, but they had to cut their relationships after all that.

"How are..."

"Sorry, Jason, but I'm super late for an autograph session. See you another day. " With that she ran away with her books. Jason shrugged his shoulders and went on his way.

Carrie

Fear. Fear is what Carrie is feeling right now. Why is that? Because she and Margaret came home, and she knows what's going to happen. Along all the way they didn't exchange a word. Carrie looked at the house, the place where she had many sad memories, the place where she is abused and deprived of living. They left the car and Margaret looked coolly at Carrie.

"Get in the house, little girl. We need to talk. " Carrie didn't say anything, she just followed Margaret into the house. When she entered the house, she saw Margaret standing in the living room and whispering words that Carrie don't understand. Carrie took courage and went to her mother with slow steps. She touched her shoulder with shaky hands, making her stop whispering.

"M-mama, a-are you ok?" Margaret said nothing, the silence in that room was frightening. Margaret turned and looked at Carrie, her cold stare was making her tremble with fear, she knows this look and knew what was to come, all she can do is to prepare physically and mentally for what would happen. Carrie was afraid of her mother, but she also loves her, even with the way she is treated. She's sure she's loved, even if only a little. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Having her own mother treating her like that is something that only made her lose hope in her life.

Margaret took her Bible with her two hands and hit her Carrie's face and kept hitting her with that Bible.

"STOP IT MAMA! PLEASE, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! " Carrie yelled, but then she got hit in the right eye. She was already crying but Margaret ignored Carrie's cries and continued beating, and over, and over, and over, and over until she stopped. When she stopped beating, she looked at Carrie who was crying and sobbing, she was holding her right eye.

"Carrie, you need stop seeing that _boy_ who was with you. You can still be saved from the demonic power that he carries with him before it possesses you. He should never have come back. " That frightened Carrie, she finally found someone different from the others and she will have to get away from that person. But something that Margaret said caught Carrie's attention. He never should have come back. That proved Carrie's suspicions about her mother knowing who is Jason.

"N-no m-mama, you don't understand... Jason... He is good boy... He..." She did not finish her sentence, because Margaret slapped her face so hard that leave a red mark and making Carrie cry even more. Margaret looked at Carrie angrily and growled.

"SILENCE."

"Yes, I know him, or at least I thought I knew him. Me and his mother Kimberly were friends, we met at church. He was a good little boy and he was the only one I authorized to be your friend and play with you when you two were kids. But it changed when he was possessed by the devil. "

"Possessed ?"

"Yes, he was possessed. The devil put his filthy hands on him and gave him demonic powers. And it was those powers that hurt you when you were a kid, so I forbid him to see you before he hurt you again and use his powers against you again. " She ended her explanation leaving Carrie shocked.

" _She can't be serious. Jason would never hurt me. Right?_ " Carrie didn't want to believe what her mother said, Jason wouldn't never hurt her, even less with a "demonic power" that the devil give to him.

"Go to your closet, Carrie." Everything around Carrie got slow and cold, the closet, that horrible place, seemed to be bigger and darker. Carrie didn't know if what she was seeing was real or she was finally gone crazy after everything she been through. Her attention was taken from the closet when she felt the pain of having her hair pulled too hard by her mother. She was being dragged into the closet and she'd be in there for hours in that infernal place. Margaret not only ignored the screams of Carrie but also ignored several tremendous furniture because of Carrie's powers. She locked Carrie in and started asking her to pray while banging her head on the door like she was crazy. A noise in the kitchen drew the attention of Margaret, who was frightened to see various objects flying around the house. Carrie stayed inside the closet for hours until she was released from that damn place that she hates so much.

Jason

He approached his house and opened the door. The house was silent, indicating that no one else has arrived yet. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, picking up a can of soda and went to his room. In the bedroom he put his backpack on the floor and took some clothes and went to take a bath. After he got out of the shower, he locked the room and went to sleep.

A few hours later he wakes up with knocking on the door. He gets up out of bed and opens the door. His mother, Kimberly, had arrived. Kimberly is a beautiful woman with 37 years old, blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Jason. I want a little help with dinner. Your father is still at work and your sister is with her boyfriend. " She speaks the ' boyfriend ' part with pure disgust and hatred. She and Jason hate Billy with passion and they don't approve him as Chris's boyfriend, John is too busy to realize what kind of person Billy is and that he shouldn't date Chris. It was Billy who turned Chris into the arrogant, cruel girl she is today. He also bullied Jason when he was little.

"All right, I'll be right there."

In the kitchen they start preparing dinner. Kimberly taught Jason many things like cooking, making coffee, cleaning the house and washing clothes.

"How was school?"

"It was good."

"I heard you got into a fight and went to detention. Jason, you know I like this fight stuff. Gee, you responded and offended a teacher in a very rude way. Jason, I thought you... " Jason raised his hand, interrupting her and signaling that he wants to talk.

"Mom,I've had my reasons for everything I've done. The professor was a jerk, I was defending a girl he was mocking. Already the part of the fight, there were four idiots that threw a soccer ball in the head of that same girl and then laughed at her like she deserved all that.

"And who is this girl? Is she beautiful? " She asked interested. His face got pretty red.

"Oh someone is in love. C'mon , tell me already."

"It's Carrie White, do you remember her?"

Her eyes widened, but then she smiled like she was a maniac and held her shoulders very tightly and sopping his shirt.

"CARRIE ? OFCOURSE I REMEMBER THAT SWEET LITTLE GIRL. ARE YOU REALLY STUDYING WITH HER ? HOW IS SHE ?IS SHE STILL BEALTIFUL? IS SHE..."

"Calm down, mom, you're going to make me deaf with you screaming like that. Yes, I'm studying with the same Carrie who used to play with me when I was a child. And yes, she's very beautiful. * Jason's cheeks got a little red when he said it * but unfortunately she's not well, I think she suffers from Margaret's abuses and to get worse, she suffers bullying from practically the whole school, that's why I fought today , I was defending her from those four idiots." He left out the part that Chris is the most bullies Carrie because he didn't want any trouble for his sister, even though she deserved it. Kimberly got a furious expression, she likes Carrie very much and she doesn't like the fact that she's being abused by her own mother.

"Margaret, you ... I have no words to describe that woman. I really thought she had become someone better. Poor Carrie, she must suffer a lot in that school and in her house. But was she happy to see you again? " Jason sighed and put his hands on the counter.

"She... She didn't recognize me, for her I was a random face she saw for the first time in her life. "

Was? What do you mean? " Jason smiled

"I believe she's starting to remember that we were friends. Today in the library she said she had a flashback, a flashback about a little boy saying the same thing I said to her when we were kids."

"That's good a thing, Jason."

"More or less." He whispered that part. At that moment the door of the house opened, Chris had arrived and she was not alone, Billy, Tina and Heather were with her.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hi, Chris, how was your day?" Although Chris is who she is now, Kimberly still loves her daughter but she's sad to see what her sweet little girl has become while she's gone.

"It was nice. Look, Billy, Tina and Heather are going to stay for dinner, okay mom? "

"Of course, dear, it will be great to have them here to dine with us. " She said it in a sweet, fake voice. "Your brother is helping me, we just need to do a little more now."

"Is he cooking? Great news, we're all going to die poisoned. " Billy, Tina and Heather held their laughter. Jason smiled and replied.

"Then why are you still alive, after all, I made the food yesterday. And at least I know how to cook and I don't need any money from mom or dad to not starve myself. " Heather and Kimberly held their laughter. Chris glared at Jason and then went to the room along with his company.

Some time later John arrived and everyone went to dinner.

"So, what's this about going to detention, boy? " He said looking directly at Jason who just ignored and kept eating.

"Jason Hargensen, I asked you a question and you better answer me right now. " Kimberly kicked Jason's foot and gave him a look of the kind ' talk now before you get into more trouble '. He then sighed and began to speak in a bored voice.

"I was defending a friend. The professor was a jerk, he was mocking her. And there were four idiots that threw a soccer ball in her head and then laughed at her."

"Did you go to detention because you were defending a friend? I don't believe it."

"Believe it if you want. And I would do it again i if needed, and also I would do that if they did that to Chris. " Chris was surprised by what he said. Her brother, the one that she offended and hit so many times, is willing to protect her. But then she thought he might be faking it, but still, a small part in her mind made her wonder if he meant it.

"Jason has a girlfriend. Jason has a girlfriend. " Jason ignored Chris ' childish act and kept eating, but he couldn't hide his red cheeks. Chris and Kimberly noticed that and smiled, one for wickedness and the other one for happiness.

Oh, so my little baby Jason is growing up, he's already dating. " After Kimberly said that, Billy tried to hide the smile but couldn't.

"Little baby Jason? Pathetic as always." He whispered, but Jason listened and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Billy's glass burst into his hand and the food on the plate went to his face, leaving his face all dirty. While Billy complained and the others were frightened by what happened, Jason smiled and opened the palm of his hand, which was hidden beneath the table.

Carrie

The closet door was opened, showing a girl holding her knees and crying. Margaret touched the girl's head, drawing her attention and showing her wounded face.

"Did you do your prayers, little girl?" Carrie nodded with her head quickly, afraid of being punished for not being able to pray right, the pain was so much that she could not reason properly. She also saw that she lost control of her powers by seeing the mess of the room and hearing the screams of her mother.

"Let's have dinner." She said and left Carrie alone. Carrie got up and went to the kitchen. There they both prayed and dined.

"Mama, I'm going to stop seeing Jason." Margaret said nothing, just looked at Carrie and then keep eating.

After she finished eating, Carrie went to the bathroom to take a shower and then she went to her bedroom. In her bedroom she looked in the mirror and almost cried when she saw the state of her face. Her right eye was purple and slightly swollen, her forehead had a purple stain and a part of the lower lip and cheek were had small cuts.

She went to her bed and withdrew the books from her backpack and put it on the bed. She focused on the books making them fly. Deciding to see how much she could lift, she made the bed and the books fly, leaving her amazed by the power she has.

"Carrie?" She heard Margaret call her name. She quickly put everything back in place, hid the books (with her power), turned out the lights and pretended to be asleep so Margaret wouldn't suspect anything happened.

She felt her mother lie in her bed and hear her say she won't let anyone hurt her. She used her power to move the knife, which her mother brought, and made the knife fall to the ground. After a while, Carrie ended up sleeping.

The next day Carrie walked down the hallway at the school, doing what she could to ignore all the laughs and jokes directed at her. Most of the jokes were about her appearance, specifically her face, which for them was very funny. She went into the room and waited for class to begin. She saw Jason come in and told him that they needed to talk. Jason agreed with her and told het that in the free period they would talk. He also asked about her face and she said she'd talk about it later.

When the free period came they to an isolated part of the school and there they began the conversation.

"So..." She interrupted him by giving him a slap on the face. Jason looked at her shocked and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Jason, you didn't tell me anything, why? Mom said she and her mom were friends and we were friends when we were kids, so why didn't you say anything if we were both friends? I had flashbacks from when I was a kid and you were in them. Mom also said you hurt me. I need to know, so please TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME! WE AREN'T FRIENDS?!" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes Carrie, we were both friends, our moms were friends and your mother let me be your friend. Your mother was my babysitter and she looked after both of us. We were friends for two years. When I was nine, I moved in with my mother. "

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I hurt you."

"What? But why did you do that? "

"It wasn't intentional, it's just... Look, Carrie, you can't tell anyone about what I'm going to show you. I'm serious Carrie, do you understand? " Carrie got confused and just nodded. He looked around to see if anyone was around them and took his cell phone out of his pocket and left it in the palm of his hand.

"Look." He closed his eyes and his cell phone started to levitate. Carrie was surprised, not believing that Jason also had powers like her. The cell phone went back to his hand and he put it back in his pocket.

"I have powers. I can move things with my mind if I concentrate enough. One day, when we were kids, I saw Margaret beating you. I couldn't stand to see you crying and screaming and I ended up using my power for the first time. I ended up losing control and one of the objects ended up hitting his head very hard. Margaret forbade me to see you and said she would do anything to make you forget me. When I came back and saw you, I was a little happy and a little sad that you hadn't recognized me. The reason I don't tell you anything is because I thought it best not to tell you anything and I didn't want to cause you any pain. " He finished his explanation with a sad smile.

" I see. I need some time alone to think. "

"Carrie, what happened to your face? Who hurt you? "

"Later." She said that and turned her back on him, leaving him alone.


	5. Chapter 5- An Unexpected Request

Carrie

Lunch period came and she went to her place that she always went. That place was always lonely, showed that she was alone and that she couldn't count on anyone. Well, no more, now she has Jason, but what was revealed to her left her without knowing what to do.

She was not angry with him (well, not anymore) but she was a little sad. She knows that he had a good reason to hide the truth from her. After all, knowing that the guilt of his best friend (perhaps the only friend) being severely injured is all yous should not be easy, even more with powers out of control being the cause of it all. He had good intentions for all this, but it also doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

She saw Jason sitting in the place next to what she sits on. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile, but she did not repay, making him look down. She sat down with her lunch, withdrew the books from the backpack and began to read while eating some of the lunch.

She and Jason didn't exchange words, just looks. He took one of her books and asked if he could read it. She nodded and he started his reading.

As they read their books, the people around began to look at them as if they were seeing the greatest enigma in the world. Carrie White, the religious freak of Ewen High, is the only friend of Jason Hargensen, and he's Chris Hargensen's brother, the same girl who hates Carrie more than anything. Everyone thought he'd be like Chris, but he'd rather be friends with the school outcast. For them, that's a great mystery.

Some people saw her books and thought she was crazier than she already is, but she has her reasons for still keeping the books. And from what they're thinking now, she managed to make Jason crazy like her.

She was still reading those books on telekinesis in order to learn more about her skills and what her abilities and limits were capable, but a thought came into her mind.

" _Now that I think about it, Jason also has powers. Maybe when things between the two of us get better, I can ask for his help and maybe I can help him too. But is he still going to want to talk to me? Anyway, I'm going to keep the books._ " She thought.

She looked discreetly at him and saw him reading the book, he was calm and as he read, he also ate some of his snack. When he noticed that she was looking at him, she quickly turned her head and went back to her reading. Another thought came to her mind.

" _He said his powers began to manifest when he was 9 years old, so maybe he's more experienced in using his powers_."

She felt a hand in her pocket that quickly made her turn to him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. He smiled and said.

"Calm down, take it and see what I put in your pocket. But take care not to spoil."

She did what he said, she put her hand and felt something in her pocket. It was small and seemed to be made of paper, which made it take care not to spoil. She decided to use a little of her telekinesis to protect the paper so as not to knead. Seeing his present, her cheeks were a little pink. It was a heart-shaped origami with a drawing of a girl in the center of it, which by the way was very beautiful. It was also written ' I'm sorry, Carrie ' in the back.

" Did you liked it?"

" Y-y-yes. Uh, who is she?" She asked pointing to the girl.

"It's you, Carrie." Her cheeks went from pink to red.

"M-me?" He nodded.

"You know, it's the first time anyone's ever made a drawing of me without being offensive. Thank you so much." She smiled at him. She looked at the message from the drawing and understood what it meant.

"Jason, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, I just got a little sad. But it's all right, you had your reasons and I understand. "she said.

Tommy

Tommy Ross walked down the main corridor of the school. On the way, students and a teacher greeted him. Tommy is the most popular kid in school and also the best athlete, which makes him admired by many. Another thing that makes him admired by his colleagues is that he never bullied anyone or thinks he's superior to others by his status. But now he's looking for Carrie, he had to ask one thing for her.

Flashback

He was in the field after finishing his game. His girlfriend Sue Snell was coming towards him. They kissed and went to another area of the field and there Sue asked for something he didn't expect.

"I want you to take Carrie White to the prom." He chuckled.

"That was a good one, Sue." Her expression was serious, indicating it wasn't a joke.

"Wait, are you serious? Take Carrie White to the prom? "

" Yes, I just want to fix what I did. "

"Okay, I got it, but this... Sue, this is crazy."

"Okay, I know it's crazy. But after we've done with her, I want to do something, something that compensate what I did. "

"Uh... And what makes you think she's going to say yes? "

"She'll say yes."

"We barely spoke."

"Tommy, you're one of the few who ever bullied her, she'll say yes. What girl doesn't want to go to the prom? What girl doesn't want to have a special night? I can give that up for her."

"I want you to have a special night. I don't want to go to the prom with Carrie White. Besides, she's probably going with Jason. "

"I know, but at least try. Maybe he doesn't want to go."

Flashback's end

In the end, Sue managed to convince him to take Carrie to the dance. Maybe she's right, maybe Jason doesn't want to go to the dance.

He went to the library, where they said she'd probably be, but she wasn't there. So he went to the canteen, where he spotted Carrie and Jason sitting together at a table. But what drew his attention is that Carrie was smiling and with her red cheeks, she also seemed to be holding something but he can't see what it was. By the smile on her face, it seems like a nice thing.

Carrie

She looked once more at the present that Jason made for her.

" _It's very beautiful._ " She thought.

"Thank you, Jason. I will cherish it. " She said smiling. All she has to do is hide her present from Margaret.

Jason was blusing, he seemed to be taking the courage to ask her something.

"Carrie, I want to ask you..."

"Hey Carrie" She turned her head and saw Tommy Ross coming towards her. This also caught the attention of almost everyone in the canteen, after all, it is not every day that the most popular student of the school will talk to the school's outcast.

" _What does he want?_ " She wondered, well, everyone in that place was wondering. Carrie and Jason were already preparing for any kind of evil prank. He sat on the table and kept talking to her.

"I was looking for you in the library because they said that's where you'd be. But you weren't there, so I figured you'd be here."

 _"What does he want with me?"_ She saw him taking one of her books, just like what Jason did yesterday.

"Telekinesis: Unlocking the Mind." She took the book out of his hands.

"Is this like, uh, hypnosis?" Carrie heard Jason choke. Worried about his well-being, she turned to him and saw him looking at Tommy with a ' You're serious? ' look. If she wasn't nervous right now, she would have found Jason's reaction funny. But she had to agree with Jason, how could he confuse hypnosis with telekinesis? That's beyond her.

He said something about him and some friends hypnotizing a dog, expecting some laugh from her but had none. Seeing that she wasn't going to laugh, he got serious and sat in front of hers.

"So... How are you doing? " He asked with education and also because he didn't know how to start a conversation with her.

"I'm OK." She responded timidly, yet, politely.

"Good. So, you know about the prom that's going to be next week? I wanted to ask you if you don't have someone to go with. So, you want to go with me? "

Carrie froze, and her eyes widened. She saw Jason look at him with a lot of suspicion. That's really weird.

"What?" She asked, not believing what she heard.

"The prom. Next week. " She looked around and saw that many people were looking at her, snickering and pointing at her. Afraid of being another joke, she took her things and left with quick steps. Tommy was calling her, but she ignored him. He gently holds her arm, making her look at him.

"Please, just stop trying to trick me."

"No, I'm not trying to trick you." He tried to convince her that it's not a bad joke.

"Aren't you going with Sue Snell?" She asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to go."

He was going to hand her coat over to her, but she took it out of his hands quickly and turned her back on him and left him alone. As she passed through some people, tears came out of her eyes.

She went into the girls changeroom, where she'd have privacy. There, she sat on a bench and started crying while holding her knees. While she was crying and thinking about this dance story, she didn't notice someone coming near her.

" _Why? Why can't they just leave me alone? I know what they want to do! They want to fool me one more time. I really thought Tommy was different from them, but he and his girlfriend just want to fool me._ "Another thought came into her mind.

" _Would... Would Jason take me to the prom? He's my only friend. When I'm around him, I feel so... safe._ "

"Carrie, what happened?"

She turned her head and saw Professor Desjardin coming to her. The teacher's eyes widened.

"Who did this to your face?" She asked with her hands in her mouth.

"I fell." She lied. The teacher didn't believe it and put Carrie's shoulder hand. Compared to yesterday, her face was better, but she still had some minor bruises.

"Did any of those girls hurt you?" Carrie did shook her head.

"Did Jason hurt you?" Again, Carrie shook her head.

"No." Seeing as she wasn't going to talk, Desjardin left that aside, but she made a mental note to talk to her later.

"So what happened?"

"I was invited to go to the prom."

"Really, who invited you?"

"Tommy Ross."

"Wow, Tommy Ross. He's a charm, isn't he? "

"But I know who he's going with. They just want to trick me, right? "

"Maybe he's serious." She said.

"No, why would he go with me?" Years of abuse and being despised has made Carrie to be someone with very little self-confidence and self-esteem. The teacher took Carrie's hand and took her towards the mirror.

"You know what I see? I see a beautiful girl. Use some makeup, put some blush on your cheeks, fix your hair and that's it. You're going to be gorgeous. And remember to give a beautiful smile."

Carrie looked at her reflection and smiled, what the teacher said raised her confidence. It's nice to know there are people who care about her.

"Miss Desjardin?"

"Yes?"

"If I could choose with which I would go to the dance, I..."

"You mean choose Jason or Tommy, right?" She asked grinning.

"How do you..."

"It's obvious, Carrie. When you were going to ask that question, I knew you were referring between Jason and Tommy. But tell me, what do you think of Jason? "

"Jason... he's a nice guy. Even though he's Chris ' brother, he's different from her and the others. In that short time he was here, he treated me very well and defended me from some people, including his own sister. He even made a gift for me. "

"Really? Let me see? " Carrie showed her the gift.

"Wow, it's very beautiful."

"I also found out that Jason is my only childhood friend."

"Then why didn't he say anything to you?"

Carrie explained to her why Jason didn't tell him anything about him accidentally hurting her and that he had to move in with his mother. However, she lied or hid certain parts.

"I see. In the end, he was just hiding the truth from you because he was thinking of your own good, even if means hurting both of you."

Carrie didn't say anything, but she just nodded and went back to her thoughts. After a period of silence, Carrie decided to talk.

"I... I've decided I'm going to the prom. I... I'm going to the prom with Jason. "She spoke with confidence. This conversation she had with Miss Desjardin really helped raise her self-confidence. Desjardin smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, you're going to be so beautiful that Jason doesn't take his eyes off you." After saying this, Carrie turned red as a tomato and miss Desjardin smiled and went away. Now she has going to talk to certain people.

Desjardin

Rita, Sue and Tommy were in a room alone talking about a particular person, Carrie White. Rita wanted to know what their motives were for Tommy wanting to take Carrie to the prom.

"Sue, you and Chris are best friends. If you three are thinking of making another bad joke on that poor defenseless girl... "Sue interrupted her and said.

"This has nothing to do with a Chris, or with you, Miss Desjardin." She defended herself. "and to me..." This time, it was Tommy who interrupted.

"Teacher, with all due respect, but this is between Sue and me. It's kind of like a private thing . "he said

"Besides, what's the problem? It's just for one night. Famous athletes like Tim Tebow, take girls to parties all the time and everyone loves them. " Rita resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

"Really? You're not even a famous athlete. You have no idea how much that means to her. " She's right, something like the prom would mean a lot to Carrie.

"Listen, it doesn't matter anymore. She said she doesn't want to go. " Then try again. " Sue said.

"No." Rita protested.

"Ok." Tommy said, not knowing who he's supposed to agree with.

"It's not OK." Sue protested. Rita then decided to ' reason ' with him.

"Tommy, when you show up at the prom with Carrie White on your arm , don't you think you're going to look a tiniest bit ridiculous?"

She didn't like to use those words. Unlike the other teachers, she doesn't hate Carrie and she doesn't think she's weird. To her, Carrie is just lonely and misunderstood girl.

Sue still tried to convince her.

"We don't care about that, do we?" She asked Tommy, who responded with a ' no ', showing that he didn't care if it sounded ridiculous.

Seeing that they weren't going to give up so easily, Desjardin released them to leave when the bell rang. When they opened the door, they saw Jason.

Jason

Jason was looking for Tommy, he wanted to know what his intentions were to take Carrie, his best friend and only childhood friend, to the prom, even if he already has a girlfriend and he was going to take her to the prom.

" _That's make no sense. Why would the most popular guy want to go to the dance with Carrie? Ahh... He interrupted me just when I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the prom with me._ " He thought a little angry.

When he came near a room, he heard Tommy's voice. Seeing that Tommy was in the room with two other people, Sue Snell and Miss Desjardin, he decided to listen to their conversation.

" _So it was Sue's request. She's a friend of Chris's, maybe they're trying to humiliate Carrie again. Man, this is starting to get annoying. Seriously, what they have against Carrie? "_

The bell rang and he heard Sue tell Tommy to go out with her for class. The door opened and they saw Jason standing there.

"Miss Desjardin, can I talk to them before I go to your class? I promise I won't be to long. " He asked looking at Sue and Tommy, who seemed a little nervous. Well, there's no way you can't blame them for being nervous. Jason's been in this school a short time, and he's already got a reputation as 'Carrie White's protector'. After what happened to the four boys yesterday, some people decided to stop bullying Carrie.

"Okay. Just try to get there in time. "She said grinning. She went out and closed the door, leaving them alone. When the door closed, Jason got serious and looked into Tommy's eyes.

"So, Tommy... You want to go with a Carrie at the prom, why? " He inquired with his arms folded, quietly tapping his left foot on the ground.

"Uhh... Sue wants me to invite Carrie, as a form of apology." He said.

"TOMMY!" She punches him in the arm.

"Ow... I get it. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Sue's feeling guilty about what she did to Carrie and she thought that's the best way to apologize. "He said holding his arm. Jason didn't seem to believe it, especially in this apologizing way.

"Ridiculous."

"What?" They both asked him, not understanding what he meant. He sighed, then he took a chair and sat on it.

"That way of apologizing, it's ridiculous. And even if I believe that... "

"I'm not lying!" Sue protested.

"I messed with Carrie and I really feel guilty about what I did to her. It's just that I didn't know what the best way to apologize was, so I thought if Tommy took her to the prom... I thought this could be a start for things to get better between the two of us. I started to feel bad about what I had with her after I saw her face in that bathroom. Please believe me, I'm not friends with Chris anymore. I'm not trying to do anything against Carrie, I swear. "

 _"She seems to be telling the truth. Perhaps I should give her the benefit of the doubt. "_

"Do you really want to apologize to Carrie?" He questioned her.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, I'll tell you a good way for you to apologize to her. Try to know her better, talk to her. You'll see she's a good person to have as a friend, she's not a freak or a weirdo as they say. She's just a shy, gentle and misunderstood girl. Try to understand the problems she spends in her life. Believe me, you will enjoy being her friend."

Sue and Tommy stopped to think about what he said. After a while thinking, Sue decides what she's going to do.

"I think you're right. This seems like a great way to apologize to her. " She said smiling.

" Sue, Tommy, I'm trusting you. Please don't hurt her, she's been through a lot of shit. So don't hurt her, or else... " He gave them a cruel smile, indicating that they better not screw up, or it would have consequences. They understood the message and soon they quickly nodded.

"Great, so I'm sure we'll be great friends." He clapped his hands and smiled cheerfully, leaving the couple wondering how he could change his personality so easily.

After a quiet time, Jason seemed nervous and had pink cheeks, which did not pass unnoticed by the couple.

"Sue, where do I get the prom tickets?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

"In the room of the decorating committee. I think there must still be some left, why?"

I want to take Carrie. He murmured.

"Uh, Jason, are you going to take Carrie to the dance?" He asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Actually, I was going to ask, but you ended up interrupting." He said scratching the back of his neck and blushing. Sue and Tommy grinned when they saw that, they both noticed that Jason has a crush on Carrie.

" Bem, vai fundo. Pede pra ir com ela." Tommy disse com um sorrindo.

"Well, go on, buddy. Ask her to go with her. " Tommy said with a smile.

"Yes, after all, you like her, right?" Sue teased him, emphasizing the 'like' word. She realized that he froze, and an evil smile formed on her lips.

"Of course I like her, I'm her best friend." He crossed his arms, trying to ignore his red cheeks.

"You understood what I meant by ' liking her '. I noticed you're pretty red around her. You also change your personality by being around her, you two are always smiling at each other when you're together. AHH, I also heard a certain rumor that you two went to an isolated part of the school. Looks like someone's in love." She sang the last part smiling, clearly enjoying this moment. She saw his expression and almost fell into laughter. His eyes widened, his cheeks get even more redder than a tomato and he seemed to be biting his lip.

"S-shut y-y-your m-mouth." With that he left in a hurry, going to physical education class. Tommy and Sue looked at each other and started laughing.

"They make a cute couple, right?" Sue asked Tommy.

"Yes, but it's going to be good for Carrie. You know, she has someone who loves and comforts her. " He said.

"Yes, you're right. After all she's been through, I think she deserves it. "

Little did they know, that Jason was listening to their conversation, with a little smile on his face.

 _"A cute couple? Yeah, maybe they're right. Well, I know what I'm going to do._ "

Carrie

Carrie was out of school, waiting for Jason. During the math period, Jason had passed a note to her. The note told her to find him after the lessons were over.

While she waited nervously for his arrival, she was taking the courage to ask him for something.

"Is he going to accept it?" That question was repeated in her head. She was totally distracted, to the point of she failing to notice the two hands that covered her eyes.

"Guess who it is?" He said that voice that calms her down. Her cheeks were red. She took a big breath and replied.

"J-J-Jason?" She stuttered.

"Ding-ding, we got a winner." She turned and smiled at him, pink was present in her cheeks.

"H-hello... J-Jason. " She said in a shy way, looking a little to the ground and a little to him. Jason answered her with a cheerful hi.

"Uh, did you... want to talk to me?" She asked softly.

"Yes, uh, you... your mother... will she come and get you?" She shook her head slowly, signalling ' no '.

"Is that all?" She asked. He shook his head. Carrie noticed that he seemed to be taking the courage to ask her for something.

"Can I walk with you to your house? You know, we can talk on the way."

Carrie thought for a minute.

"My mom's going to be late today, so yes." She responded with her low voice. He smiled and kept walking, ignoring the looks that others gave them.

During the walk, they were silent. At a certain point, they stopped on the sidewalk and decided to talk. They were both blushing, they were nervous and seemed to take courage to speak.

"CARRIE/J-JASON, DOYOUWANTTOGOTOTHEPROMWITHME? They both screamed at each other, then turned red with embarrassment. While Carrie looked like she was going to shrink from embarrassment. Jason looked at all sides to see if anyone had heard. Luckily, there was no one, which spared them much more embarrassment. Jason starts laughing nervously. They didn't understand what they asked each other.

"Sorry. You can ask first. " For some strange reason, Carrie felt as if everything had frozen around them. She closed her eyes and asked her question again.

"Ah... o-o-okay. J-J-Jason, y-y-you w-want to go to the prom with me?! " She asked. She was shaking and she had a cute expression on her face. Her heart was beating too fast. He never imagined these words coming out of her mouth.

Jason was silent, a little shocked by what he just saw, he didn't expect that from Carrie. A smile forms on his lips and he responds with one.

"Yes."

"A-and I-I-I-I w-want to apologize for hitting you." She felt his arms around her body, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's okay, Carrie, I forgive you, you're my best friend after all. And to tell you the truth, I kind of deserved it after all. " He said smiling at her. She looked at his face and turned red, completely lost in his embrace. He released her and said.

"Well, I was also going to ask if you would want to prom with me, but it's already decided." He gave a nervous laugh and went on. " But I also want to ask you something else. " He was blushing.

"W-w-what? " She asked tilting her head to side, while rubbing her right arm.

"Carrie, will you go out with me?"


	6. Chapter 6- The Date

Carrie

Time seemed to stop after he asked that question to her. The poor girl didn't know what to answer, much less what to think. Carrie stood there, listening to that phrase echoing in her mind as if it had been shouted from the top of a mountain.

After a while, she came back to reality. Her heart beating at high speed and her face was totally red, like a tomato.

"W-w-w-what d-d-d-did you say?" She asked him, wanting to know if she'd listened properly or was imagining things.

"Carrie, do you want to go out with me?"

didn't imagine anything, she really listened straight, he really called her out. Something she never imagined would happen.

"Like a d-date? " She whispered the last part. She didn't think he heard it, but he listened.

"It doesn't have to be a date. It could just be two friends hanging out and having fun, you know? But if you want, then it can be. " He whispered the last part, but she heard it and got redder. Carrie went into an internal argument about accepting it or not.

" _What do I say? I'm already risking enough keeping a friendship with him, going out with him will be like playing with fire. If mom finds out... I'm afraid of what might happen. But... maybe she won't find out. If we're careful enough, we can keep our friendship and maybe go out more often. I like to spend my time with him, he makes me feel so... special._ " She looked at him, who was waiting for her answer.

" _Maybe it's not a bad idea to spend some time with him. It's much better than being alone in that house."_

"It's okay if you don't want to, I'll understand." He said it. The young telekinetic was taking a while to respond, making him a little nervous.

"No, I'm just thinking. It's just... no one ever asked to go out with me so.. uh... I don't know how to answer. I want to go out with you... but... " She was looking for the right word to describe her fear.

"You're afraid your mother will find out and you're afraid of what she'll do to you." He spoke for her. Her eyes widened, she was shocked by what he said.

"How do you know?" She questioned him, he sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not an idiot, Carrie. Remember I told you I saw your mother beating you when we were kids? I figured she'd still beat you. And my suspicions were confirmed yesterday, when I saw the fear in your face when she arrived. Not to mention you came to school with your face bruised. So, yeah, I know. " He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, while smiling kindly.

"Carrie, you can talk to me about this. I'm your friend, I will help you, I promise . "

Carrie thought for a minute about what he said and agreed to talk with him, after all, he's her friend and maybe he can help. They went to a small park where they sat on a bench. The park was empty, which was good, less attention to them. It's going to be hard for her to say that to him, imagine with several people around.

After a while mentally preparing, the telekinetic told him everything she has to endure in her life. About all the abuses she suffers from her mother, about all the bullying she suffers day by day during all these years and about the closet, the place she fears the most. As she spoke, tears ran into her face. After finishing her outburst, Jason hugs her while she cried on her chest, watering the boy's T-shirt. She held him as if her life depended on it, while he pet her head and whispered comforting words in her ears.

The wind brought a calm and pleasant breeze, making her long strawberry blond hair fly. Unconsciously, Carrie laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It is calm and relaxing. I feel oddly sleepy. " She thought. The sound of his heartbeat was relaxing her, her hearing focused only on that sound. The sound was so calm that she began to feel sleepy.

A smile formed on the lips of that girl, who was finding it all very peaceful.

In the end, Carrie ended up falling asleep but was awakened by Jason, who gently shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, who smiled.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." He squeezed her cheek gently. Carrie yawled in a cute way while stretching. She looked at Jason and asked him what happened.

"You slept for about 30 minutes, but I woke you up."

"Oh okay. Wait, why didn't you wake me up before? " She asked, while her cheeks were pink. He laughed a bit, leaving her a little confused.

"Well, I figured you were still crying, or that you were just lying down, but I heard little snoring that were cute, and when I saw you, you were asleep, so I decided to let you get some sleep."

He poked her nose, leaving her a little red. She turned her face, hiding her red cheeks from him. She turned to him and then looked at the ground.

"Uh... ahh... can we continue our walk?" She asked softly, as she played with her blond hair and looked around, seeing if there was no one around.

"Sure, shall we?"

They rose and continued to walk. Upon arriving in front of his house, Carrie stopped to think once more. After seriously thinking, she finally makes her decision.

"Jason, I accept go on a date with you." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Great, could it be tomorrow after school?" Carrie thought about it.

"I think so."

"Then it is decided."

He gave her a smile, showing his white teeth. After a while, Carrie said goodbye to him and came into her house. She looked at the window and saw him walk to another direction, probably to his home.

"I hope nothing goes wrong."

Jason

He walked down the street completely excited, humming, ignoring the funny looks that people gave him, he was very happy to care what others thought. He stopped at a convenience store, bought some things, like snacks and a soda can and went to the park that was nearby.

There he sat on a bench and began to read a book, while eating cookies and felt the breeze of the wind on his face. After reading a good part of his book, he went home, after all the sun was already setting.

The night had come, as he walked down a deserted street, he heard police sirens coming from behind him. He looked back and saw a police car chasing a car, and came at a high speed. His eyes widened, for a moment, he froze. For a moment, flashes of his life passed through his eyes.

Then a single word came into his head, making him act quickly, while time seemed to slow down.

"NO!" He shouted in his mind, and used his willpower to move from there. He didn't accept that, he doesn't want to die today, not now, not after spending that time with Carrie.

On a push, Jason jumped to the side, but the problem is he was a little high. He saw that the vehicle kept chasing the car. For a moment, he thought he was dead and that he was a soul. He looked down at the ground and saw that he was levitating but lost control and fell to the ground.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, totally surprised at what he ended up doing. He never levited. An idea arose in his head, making him smile like a child who just received a box full of sweets.

He rose from the ground and prepared himself for his daring idea.

"My house is only a few blocks away. This is going to be good."

He held his backpack firmly, he concentrated enough and forced himself against the ground, using his telekinesis to levitate for a certain time and fall again. The result was equal to large jumps. He landed among the ceilings of the houses or isolated areas, preventing people from seeing him, also taking care not to end up break any roof.

After a while, he spotted his house. He came to the ground, feeling tired.

"All this must have consumed a lot of energy. I think I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." He thought, as he opened the house door.

When he opened up, he saw his mother, she looked serious. She hit him in the head. While he complained of the punch, Kimberly crossed her arms and sighed, as she shook her head.

"Jason... you know you shouldn't use your powers in public, especially in that irresponsible way. You could have been seen or ended up hurting yourself. " She spoke strictly, still with a motherly tone of concern.

Yes,Kimberly knows about him having powers, her mother had it too, and she thought it was amazing when she was a kid. She was also happy that he possessed those abilities, showed how special his baby was, even if he already is. But she was also afraid of what could happen to him.

She was afraid he'd get hurt, that he'd end up hurting someone. But what she feared was what would happen to him if they discovered his abilities. Once she had a nightmare that haunted her for a long time. Jason was being tortured, and he was a guinea pig, and she saw everything from his point of view, and also feeling his pain. Sometimes it was her that hurt him.

Since then, she's always asked him to be careful with his abilities, not wanting that nightmare to become real.

"Ow, sorry, mom. It's just that I discovered this new ability... and I kind of got carried away. I was..."

"Yes, I saw what you did. Jason, what were you thinking? Do you know how much that worries me?"

She put her hands on her hips as she stared at him with disapproval. He scratched the back of his neck while he looked down.

"I'm sorry, mom. Like I said, I just got excited. But I'm glad I learned that skill, it literally saved my life today. " Her eyes widened. She grabbed his shoulders hard, while she looked at him with concern.

"What do you mean' saved your life'?" What happened? Did you get hurt? "She asked him.

Jason explained to her what had happened. When he finished explaining, Kimberly muttered something about "hunting people who threaten my babies".

He warned her that he would go to sleep, because it cost a lot of energy. However, Jason made a mistake: He warned his mother about the date he's going to have with Carrie, who made her smile like a maniac and drag him into the room, asking for details.

Carrie

The day has come, the day Carrie go on a date with Jason. She was very nervous, she came to the point of praying that everything works out. She was waiting for him in front of the school, after all the classes were over.

While waiting, she watched some couples from Ewen High. Questions popping in her mind.

"I wonder if me and Jason could be like that. I wonder if we could... date? Wait, where are these thoughts coming from? "She shook her head, taking those thoughts from her head. Your cheeks were pink.

"Seems that I am spending too much time with Jason." She spoke softly, without noticing who was after her.

"Wow, Carrie. Are you talking bad about me? I'm hurt, I didn't expect it coming from you "Carrie jumped.

She turned her back and saw Jason smiling at her. He also was acting dramatic, putting his right hand on his chest and the back of his left on her forehead, pretending he was going to fall on the ground.

"J-Jason... I... ah... I..." She started playing with her hair, while biting her lower lip. Jason started laughing, making her embarrassed.

"Relax, Carrie. I'm just messing with you. So, are you ready?"

"Ready to go?" She asked softly, looking down at the ground and a little to him.

"For the date, you know."

"Ah... er... yes."

"Okay, shall we?" He offered his hand to her, who reluctantly accepted. Along the way, some people looked at them as if they were seeing something impossible, the two telekinetic ignored everything, not wanting to disrupt this great moment. They went to a cafeteria where they ordered sandwiches and cappuccino.

The attendant delivered the order to their table, Jason started taking his coffee. He saw that Carrie was quiet, she didn't know if she should prove it. Her mother's exaggerated beliefs began to take control of her mind, she could hear her voice in her head.

In the end, she took courage and took a sip, it was delicious. Carrie was surprised at herself, she was going against those beliefs that her mother instilled on her mind.

She noticed something. Ever since Jason came back into her life, she's slowly changing, doing things she never imagined to do. She never imagined she'd sneak out with a boy, she never imagined going against her mother's forced beliefs, and she certainly never imagined inviting a boy to the prom.

Her mother always said boys were bad, always corrupting girls, and here she is, on a date with a boy. She decided to focus only on the date she's having now.

"Jason... This is my first date. So I apologize if I end up screwing up. "

He laughed and looked at her.

"This is also my first date, so I also say the same." She smiled at him.

"Did you know I'm not very social? Actually, I don't have many friends. "He said smiling

" What? But you don't look like the kind of person who wouldn't have many friends. You're an amazing person, so I thought you had a lot of friends. " He laughed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Thanks for the compliment. But it's true, I don't have many friends, I prefer books than people."

"Why is that? " That made her curious. She always wanted to have friends, and her best friend prefers books than people.

"For a long time I suffered bullying and I had no friends but you. When I left, I found comfort in one thing: literature. I went to another school, but I preferred to be reading alone, which ended up generating more bullying. Some people wanted to make friends with me, but I refused, preferring to keep my books, due to the fact that I don't trust people. But I had some friends. I saw that friendship is also important, and I accepted some people, but it had already passed a few years of loneliness. " He looked at the cup of coffee, and took a sip of it.

"Oh okay."

Carrie noticed some similarities and differences that they had. Both were bullied, left alone for a long time, didn't trust people and found comfort in the literature. But what differentiates them is that he refused friend requests, chose to be that way and had some friends. These are the differences between them, Carrie had no choices in life.

"JASON! How are you? "The two telekinetic saw a redhead girl came at their table, smiling at Jason.

"Olivia, good to see you. I'm fine, how are you?"

" I'm super fine, thank you." She sang.

Jason hugged her, and she hugged him back. She sat next to him and started a conversation with him. For some reason, Carrie started to fell a little... jealous.

"Sorry about the other day, like I said, I was in a hurry, so I couldn't talk to you." She smiled, clasping her fingers. Jason smiled at her.

"It's all right, I'd probably do the same thing."

"So, Jason, who is this? " Olivia asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, of course. Olivia, this is Carrie White. Carrie, this is Olivia Cooper. Carrie's my childhood friend. Olivia was one of the few friendships I had that I had at school that I was "

"Nice to meet you, Carrie." She stretched her hand to her, which Carrie accepted.

"Nice to meet you." Carrie said softly. Olivia squeezed Carrie's cheeks.

"Aww, she's so cute. Wait a minute. Jason, is she your 'destined one'?"

She was with an evil smile on her face. Jason turned red and froze.

"Destined one?" Carrie asked, failing to notice the look Jason was sending to Olivia, as if he begged her not to open her mouth. Olivia grinned and loosened Carrie's cheeks.

"Let me tell you a story."

"Olivia, please don't." Olivia obviously ignored him, she was enjoying that moment.

"For a long time, this boy, Jason Hargensen, has received several requests for dating from several girls, but he has refused all of them. One day I asked him why he refused, you know what he said to me? " She asked with a evil grin.

Carrie shook her head.

"He said ' I already have a destined one, she is my childhood friend. When I find her, we... " Jason covered her mouth, he had a red face. He didn't like her trying to imitate his voice either.

"S-s-shut up. I was 14 years old, I was a stupid kid back then. I spoke a lot of nonsense. " He took his hand out of her mouth.

"Okay, if you're saying. Anyway, I'm going, I have to go to work. Bye, Jason, bye, Carrie. I'll see you guys some other time. She waved at them and left.

"I'm sorry about her. She is always cheerful, and also likes to tease me when it comes to girls. " He laughed a little.

"It's all right. She's funny."

"Yes, and you can trust her, Carrie. She's a good person, she's helped me a lot, I'm sure she'll do the same for you. " He assured her.

"Ok."

After finishing their coffee, the two decided to walk around the city, while conversing about random things.

When they passed in front of a store, Carrie decided to buy fabrics for her dress. Jason offered to pay, but she resolved to pay with her own money. They didn't notice they were spotted by a certain group of girls.

Chris

Chris and her friends were walking around town. While the others talked, Chris thought about the recent problems she has. For her, it's all Carrie's fault. If it wasn't for that freak, she could go to the prom and her friendship with Sue wouldn't have ended.

"Hey, Chris, is that Carrie hanging out with your brother?" Tina asked, pointing at a boy and a girl. She was right, indeed they were.

"It is." She said with disgust.

"I told that piece of shit to stay away from him, but it looks like that bitch doesn't listen."

Another thing she doesn't understand is her brother. He prefers to be next to that freak than to be popular. Before, he could not be popular, but now he does. But it seems that it does not change, it was also strange when they were children, preferring foolish things than to have a normal life.

"Do you want to scare them?" Lizzie asked.

Chris thought for a moment. Carrie could be scared, but Jason's there to protect her. Old Jason would be scared, but he changed. He's no longer that weak boy he was, he came back different. She'll never admit it, but sometimes, this new Jason scares her. But she knows that he would never beat girls, that's not part of the personality.

In the end, she chose to leave them alone, for now. She'd still have her revenge.

Carrie

After they left the fabric store, they went to a bookstore, where Jason gave a book of poems to Carrie. After that, they went to the park, and they read some of the book together.

After 15 minutes of reading, Carrie remembered something important.

"Jason, I need your help with something."

"Sure, remember what I said? I am your friend and I will help you as best I can. "

Okay. Remember you showed me your powers? "He nodded.

Carrie looked sideways to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the only people were away from them, she decided to show her power to Jason.

"I also have this power. I need your help, I still don't have full control. When my mother was beating me, I ended up losing control and I made some objects fly. If she finds out, I'm afraid of what might happen to me. You're the only person who can help me with this, so... can you help me with that? "

Jason thought for a moment, after a minute of silence, he gives his answer.

"Well, I always wanted to have an apprentice." He said smiling.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I'll help you." Carrie hugs him.

"Thank you, Jason."

The night came, and it made her eyes widen.

"Oh No. Mama probably getting home by now. " They got up quickly, took their stuff and got ready to run. Carrie was very nervous, afraid of what might happen.

"My God, my God, my God. If she finds out. " Jason put his hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down a little.

"Easy, Carrie. I can get you in time. "

"How?"

Suddenly, Jason picked up Carrie's bridal style and she blushed. She looked at him, his expression was serious. He looked around and then turned his attention to her.

"Hold on to me and don't let go."

She did what he said, she put her arms around his neck, holding firm. He crouched and gave a gigantic jump.

Carrie took it long enough to notice that they were in the air, and when she noticed, they went back down. Carrie gave a little scream, she was frightened by it, she looked at him with despair on her face.

"Did you like it?" He smiled at her.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed and closed her eyes, they were in the air again. That was scaring her too much. She was holding him very hard.

"A new skill I learned. If I jump and use telekinesis, I can stay in the air for a while, and when I go down, I use it again to protect myself from the fall, then I just repeat the process. Will you want to learn? "

"NO!"

After a few minutes of jumping, they finally stop near her house. Carrie decided to go alone, but Jason told him he'd be around in case something bad happens. When Carrie arrived in front of the house, Margaret was there, and she was furious.

A/n: Hey guys, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7-A Divided House

Carrie

Carrie froze, the fear quickly taking control of her, her heart rate accelerating. Everything was perfect, the day was perfect, keyword, was. Her perfect day was about to end. Her mother, Margaret, was already home, and that was obviously not good.

"Mom. I can explain." She spoke nervously.

Carrie didn't notice that she was holding the handle of her purse too hard, enough to suffocate a person. Carrie is submissive to her mother, she was always afraid of her and what she could do. Carrie looked back discreetly, to see if Jason was there. He was not, which was good, but was also very bad.

However, she remembered his words: " _Don't worry, it'll be all right, I'll be hiding out here in case something happens_." It calmed her down until she felt something holding her arm too hard, hurting her. Margaret was pulling her into the house, where the nightmare would begin.

"Where were you? You know your routine, school and home. You are not allowed to wander around in this city of sinful souls." She spat.

After entering the house, knocking at the door very forcefully and locking it, Margaret threw Carrie on the floor.

"Answer, insolent girl. Where have you been?" Silence.

Margaret kicked Carrie's belly hard, making her scream in pain.

"Where. Were. You?"

The teenager gathered all her forces to get up, it hurt too much. After being able to stand, she breathed deep, taking the courage to speak. A good lie came into her mind. She never lied, but she was really scared, so she'd have to lie. Carrie looked into the woman's eyes.

"I was in the center, Mom. I wanted to buy a book, so I went to a bookstore. After that, I was coming home, but I went through a beautiful park, and remembered something that you said to me when I was a child: "We must always enjoy the beautiful nature, for it was created by our Creator." I decided to enjoy it, since it was a beautiful day. In the park, I started reading the book, but I ended up losing track of time." She spoke with a nervous smile on her face.

Carrie was surprised, she was lying, and to her mother of all people, and it was a very convincing lie, that could deceive anyone. Unfortunately, Margaret is not anyone, the cold-hearted woman knows how to recognize a lie.

"Lying whore, I know what you were doing, you were sneaking off with a boy. I already told you what the boys are. They are just liars and perverse, doing everything they can to put that evil thing of theirs inside innocent girls. When they put that in a girl, they cause cancer in them, you were a cancer. I knew I should have killed you."

Carrie started crying, she put her hands in her ears not to hear those words, but they kept repeating it several times. Those were the most cruel words Margaret ever spoke of. Carrie felt sadness and rage. For the first time in my life, Carrie was furious at her mother. That was the last straw, Carrie got tired of that treatment.

"How can you say that? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER ?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEIA HOW MUCH THIS HURT ME? " Carrie screamed with rage, tears coming out of her eyes.

Margaret slapped the girl's face, leaving a great mark. Margaret looked at Carrie angrily and shouted back.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! I KNOW YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THAT BOY, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! GO TO YOUR CLOSET! "

Margaret took Carrie's gift from her pocket, and tore it in front of her. Her anger was increasing. All around them began to tremble, her power began to take over her.

"NO, NEVER AGAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM, HE'S NOT LIKE THE OTHERS! HE'S NOT WHAT YOU SAY! YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'RE ALWAYS WRONG! HE HELPED ME TOO MUCH,HE MAKES ME HAPPY. YOU HAVE NO IDEIA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TREATED LIKE TRASH OR FEEL LONELY! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME!"

The objects started flying, a vase hit a window, breaking it. Margaret was shocked, she gave a scream of horror and threw herself on the ground on her knees. She lifted her face and looked at Carrie.

"Mama, please get up." Margaret didn't do anything. Carrie lifted her arm, pointed at Margaret.

Carrie used her telekinesis on her mother, making her levitate in the air. Margaret looked at Carrie, horrified. Her expression of horror became an expression of hatred. Because of the glare, Carrie ended up dropping her.

Margaret lifted up and took her Bible, holding it very tightly. She pointed her finger at Carrie.

"Witch, daughter of Satan! I warned you to stay away from him, but you didn't want to hear me. Now look at you, his evil power has corrupted you. "

Carrie began to cry, hurt by the words of her mother. She looked at the window, Jason was there. He made a sign to her, as if he should come in to help her, but Carrie did not.

"I am not a witch, nor a daughter of Satan. There are other people like me and Jason, people with powers. If we concentrate enough, we can move things with our minds. It's nothing evil, I swear. "

Margaret walked up to the door of the house, she opened it and looked at Carrie, while pointing to the outside.

"Get out." Margaret spoke with her cold and emotionless voice.

"Mama, what are you saying?" She asked. Her voice was weak, a part of her already knew the answer, although she was hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I will not allow this evil power in my house, go live with your friend."

Carrie kneeled down before her mother, begging her not to get kicked out of the house. Tears come out of her eyes as she begged. She felt Margaret touching her hair, giving her hopes to the girl. But those hopes died when Margaret started dragging her out, and tosses her down the street.

"Never come back here, witch." She spat with disgust and hatred.

With that, Margaret locked the door, leaving the poor girl on the street.

Jason

He was listening to everything, that argument was getting out of hand. Carrie's screams stopped, but some objects began to fly, one of them crossing the window. Another discussion had begun, this time about their powers. Jason was angry at Margaret's words, not about those that were directed at him, but on those who were directed to Carrie.

Jason looked out the broken window, he saw Carrie crying, obviously hurt by the words of her mother. It made his blood boil, he could feel his hatred for Margaret increasing. He made a sign for her, asking if he should help, but she replied back that she didn't.

He understood what she wanted to do: she not only wanted to keep the situation under control, but also wanted to learn to defend herself.

But of no avail, in the end, Carrie ended up getting kicked out of the house. Jason began to feel guilty, for him, it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't taken too long on that date.

He walked towards her, she wasn't crying, she was in shock. When he touched her shoulder, she turned her head to him. She started crying and she was shaking,

"Carrie, are you okay?"

" _What a stupid question, of course she's not, she just got kicked out of her house"_ He through. He started to mentally cursing himself because of his stupid question.

After he asked that question, Carrie hugged him very hard, while crying in his chest, he put his arms around her and embraced her back. It made him feel more guilty still, she was very sad, and he had a part in it all. He looked at her and immediately felt terrible, seeing her like that was tearing him apart.

"Forgive Me, Carrie. Please forgive me."

She looked at him confused, while tears came out of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sobbing, and with red eyes from crying so much.

"If we hadn't taken so much in that park because of me, you wouldn't have to go through all this. It's all my fault, now you have no place to sleep. "

Carrie took her arms from his body, she looked into his eyes and put her hands on his face.

She smiled at him, or at least she gave the best smile she could. Jason knew this kind of smile, it was the kind of smile that is used to hide the pain, he had seen it in a smile many times, some people gave that smile to him and sometimes it was him who smiled.

"It's all right, Jason. None of this was your fault, so you don't have to worry about it. " She assured him.

"It's not all right, Carrie. You got kicked out of the house, and I had a part in it, even though I didn't want to."

That's a new problem, where would she sleep? Jason was right, she was kicked out of the house, and consequently, she wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. However, an idea came into the young boy's mind.

"Carrie, do you want to live with my family until things get better? I know you and Chris have your problems, but I promise nothing's going to happen, my mom and I won't let anything happen. And speaking of my mother, she's wants to see you. "

"I don't know..." She whispered.

"Wouldn't I be disturbing you? I mean, I'm useless, I'm weak and I... " She started crying again. Jason interrupted her, holding her shoulders.

"Carrie, you never disturb, okay? Don't let other people's opinions affect you, you're stronger than them. Do you know why? "

She shook her head.

"You've been hurt your whole life, you've had to endure a lot, yet you haven't given up. A lot of people would have given up, but you didn't. So, believe what I say... you, Carrie White, you don't disturb, you are not useless and more important, you are not weak. Did you understand me? "

Carrie was silent but then she nodded, a little smile was forming on her lips, as his words always help her.

"Great, so do you accept?"

Carrie thought for a moment and gave her answer.

"Yes, I accept. Thank you so much, Jason. I promise not to do anything wrong while I'm at your house."

They smiled at each other, but it started raining very hard, ruining their moment and leaving them soaked.

"Great. Come on, Carrie."

The two telekinetic were running out looking for a place where the rain didn't catch them. When they found a good place, Jason took his cell phone and called his mother.

 **"Mom, I…"**

 **"WHERE ARE YOU, YOUNG MAN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"**

 **"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, there was a problem and... "**

 **"What do you mean, a problem?" What have you gotten yourself into? "**

 **"I'm sorry, mom. I can't talk right now, but I promise to tell you later. Anyway, is there any way you can come get me? It's raining a lot and I don't want to use ' it '."**

 **" _Sigh_. Sure, I will get you. Where are you?"**

 **"Thanks, Mom, you're the best. We're in front of a convenience store that's on the avenue... ah you know what store I'm talking about, you know that store I almost stole a chocolate from when I was little? "**

Jason heard her laugh.

 **"Yeah, I remember. Don't worry, I'm going to... Wait a minute, did you say ' we '? What do you mean?"**

 **"Thanks, mom. See you later, bye. "**

 **"Jason... "**

Jason hung up the call, he kept his cell phone in his pocket and chuckled. Looking around, he thought of buying some sweets.

Carrie

They entered the store and bought some sweets and then returned to the front of the store. 10 minutes later, a car stopped in front of them and the two telekinetic entered it. In front there was a woman who was serious, however, when she looked at Carrie her serious expression became a huge smile.

"CARRIE, it's been a long time! How are you?"

Carrie got a little confused, but she remembered that Jason said that his mother was friends with her mother. She said her name is Kimberly and a few more things that Carrie didn't understand, as the woman spoke very quickly. When she calmed down, Jason explained what had happened and Carrie confirmed what he said, and then he asked if Carrie could live with them until things got better.

After finishing the explanation, Kimberly seemed furious (probably with Margaret) but agreed to let Carrie live with them. She turned on the car and started driving.

" _I hope there are no problems."_ The girl thought.

After a while, the three of them arrived at the house. When Carrie saw the house, she couldn't help but start feeling nervous, she never slept in another house, another thing that made her nervous is the fact that Chris Hargensen, her long-time bullying, live in that same house.

"Come on, get inside." Kimberly said as she unlocked the door.

Carrie's heart was beating too fast, determined to face her fear, she breathed deep and entered. When she came in, the fear took control of her again and she hid behind Jason, she could hear Chris ' voice.

"Hey Mom, what did Jason do?"

When Chris spotted Carrie, time seemed to stop and focus on both. If looks could kill, Carrie would have turned to dust, she could feel the hatred coming from that girl. She was holding a magazine, but it was kneaded by the hands of the brunette, who was trembling with rage.

"WHY IS THIS BITCH HERE?" Chris screamed while glaring at the girl. She started coming towards her but Jason intervening, holding his sister.

"Carrie's going to spend some time here, okay." Jason explained quietly.

"What? Are you serious? " Jason nodded. Chris groaned, completely irritated by the situation. She looked at her mother, wanting to know her opinion.

"Mom, do you agree with that?"

Kimberly gave a smile and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, she's a great friend of your brother's. Honestly Chris, Carrie's a good girl, I don't know why you two aren't friends. By the way, Carrie's in need of help right now, so we're going to help her the best we can, and you'll help, young lady. " She said the last sentence with a serious tone.

"But, but…"

She gave up, completely frustrated. She went back to the room and continued reading her magazine, meanwhile, a man appeared, he looked like an older version of Jason. Carrie thought he must be Jason's father, since he and Jason look alike.

"May I ask what's going on?"

"Uh, Jason, take Carrie to your room, change your clothes, you're drenched. I already carry clothes for you, Carrie."

Kimberly went to the man and grabbed him by the arm and took him to the kitchen, probably to explain what had happened and that Carrie would stay there for a while.

"Uh... shall we?" Carrie nodded, Jason took the girl's hand and took her to a room. Carrie saw it was his room.

" _I'm in a boy's room... I'm in Jason's room, a boy. Stay calm, he will do nothing evil._ "

"Uh... Jason... what are we doing here? I mean, this is your room, right? " She asked in a timidly tone while playing with her strawberry blonde hair.

"Well, as my mother said, we're soaked and we need to change clothes. I'm looking for some towels for me and for you."

After a while, he took a towel and handed it to her.

"Go take a shower, I tell my mom to give you the clothes there." She took the towel and looked at it.

"Uh... okay." She gave him the best smile she could.

"Second door on the right."

The telekinetic went to the bathroom, there she stripped of those wet clothes, and took her bath. While showering, she began to remember what happened at the beginning of the evening.

All this fighting with mom and being kicked out of her house was killing her inside. Just thinking about it, made her start crying.

After being crying for a while, a noise caught her attention. Someone was knocking on the door, which soon opened and revealed Kimberly at the door with a change of clothes in her hand.

"Hey, Carrie, here's some clothes for you to wear for now."

"Uh... Okay, Mrs. Hargensen. Thank you very much. "

"You are welcome, dear. And please don't call me Mrs. Hargensen, that was my mother, so please, just call me Kimberly. "

"Okay. I'll be right out. "

Kimberly nodded.

"When you're done, go to the kitchen for dinner. Jason's helping me make the food, you're going to love his food. " She said a little giggle. Carrie got a little red.

"By the way, Carrie, it's good to see you." She shut the door and left Carrie alone.

After taking her bath, Carrie dried herself and dressed for dinner.

As I went down the stairs Carrie saw a painting that made her stop to look at it. In the photo, Kimberly was hugging two children, probably three years old, who she recognized as Chris and Jason. The little girl and Chris she knows has the same face, but little Jason is a little bit different than the Jason she knows. Little Jason was chubby, with long black hair and chubby cheeks. Carrie can't help but smile.

" _He was so cute_. " She thought while giggling.

"Hey, Carrie. Dinner time. "

Carrie recognized the voice of Jason, who was extending his hand to her, who accepted while giving a little smile. Jason smiled and took her to the dining room, where everyone, except them, was seated. Carrie sat next to Jason, and he near his mother.

"I'm glad you could join us, Carrie." Kimberly gave a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hargensen. Once again, I thank you for letting me stay at your house. " Carrie smiled back.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry." Kimberly nodded and addressed everyone.

"Well, let's have dinner." Everyone started eating. Carrie was amazed by the taste of food, it was delicious, she had never tasted anything so good.

"Do you like it, Carrie?" Jason asked her, who nodded and gave a little smile.

"Yes, it's delicious, it's the best thing I've ever eaten. Well, it's not as good as chocolate pudding." She whispered the last sentence, hoping no one heard. But she felt a breath in her ear and heard a whisper.

"Well, if you want, I can make a chocolate pudding for you, my mother taught me how to do."

Carrie smiled at him and came back to eat. While they were eating, Jason's father decided to start a conversation.

"So, you're Carrie?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm John Hargensen, Chris and Jason's father."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hargensen."

"The pleasure is all mine. A few days ago, my son talked about defending a girl at school. That girl was you? " Carrie nodded. Chris decided to talk this time.

"So what happened to make you stay here?"

"Chris." Jason looked at her with a serious look.

" What? I want to know what happened. "

While the two were arguing, Carrie was silent while she was deciding whether to talk or not. After a while, she decided to talk.

"I... had a fight with my mother and I ended up getting kicked out of the house." She explained, immediately regretting having said that "Damn, you fighting, with your mother of all people? Maybe it's the end of world." She jokes with a fake smile and Carrie gives her a fake smile back.

After a brief period of silence, Kimberly decided to ask something that was making her anxious to know. She looked at the two telekinetic and asked.

"So, how was the date?" She asked with a evil smile.

Carrie turned red while Jason choked on the food. Kimberly grinned, while Chris stood still and John raised an eyebrow.

"Date?"

"Why, of course. Our little boy is growing up, he's already dating a cute girl. So tell me, how was the meeting? "

"Well, first we went to have coffee and eat sandwiches." Jason started it.

"There, Jason introduced me to Olivia, a friend of his. Then we went to a dress shop, where I bought fabric for a gown. " Carrie went on.

"So we went to a bookstore, where I bought a book about poems for Carrie." Jason added.

"And we went to a park where we read the book together. That's all. " Carrie finalized. They looked at each other and gave a giggle.

After they finished their explanation, they gained some reactions. Kimberly was happy, her smile showing her happiness for them; John was indifferent, however, seemed to conceal a little pride; Chris,well, she seemed... furious.

"Gee, what a day, a pity that had to happen something bad." Chris said with a very fake smile while hiding her anger.

After everyone finished eating, Carrie offered to help wash the dishes, but Kimberly said she had no problem and she would clean it herself. When the question arose from where Carrie slept, Jason said that he could sleep on the couch and Carrie could sleep in his bed. But Kimberly decided that Carrie would sleep on an extra mattress in Jason's room, since the guest room was temporarily unavailable due to being a big mess, but that would be tidy tomorrow. They both agreed, though they were reluctant about the idea.

After everything was ready, the two were his room. There, they decided to sit in bed chatting and watch some TV.

After staying almost 40 minutes talking, she noticed that Jason seemed to want to ask her something important. How does she know? She learned that when he gets very nervous, it was a sign that he wanted to ask her something, and it was something that made him very nervous.

"Uh... Jason, are you okay? " After a time of silence, he looks at her and sighs.

"Carrie, I know it's not a good time to ask this kind of thing, but is that…"

"What, Jason?" She asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

He closed his eyes and did something that made her shocked. His lips touched her soft lips, he kissed her. Carrie turned red and her heart was beating too fast.

" _He... he... he kissed me... My first kiss... He kissed me... Jason kissed me_. " She thought shocked yet a little happy.

Their lips were separated, their faces were red like a tomato. Carrie touched her lips, still not believing what had happened. But then Jason panicked.

"I'm sorry, Carrie. You want to be my girlfriend? Oh, my God, I'm so weird. I shouldn't have asked you or did that. I'll understand if you're angry and you don't want to be my friend, or if you just wants to be my friend. Damn, I'm so stupid, I was going to ask you before our date's over, but I just forgot. "

He seemed pretty nervous. If Carrie wasn't shocked, she would have found it very funny, she had never seen him so nervous, he usually is calm.

"What did you say?"

"I'll understand…"

"No, the second sentence, what did you say?"

Jason looked at her and sighed.

"Carrie, you want to be my girlfriend? " This time, he spoke with his quiet voice.

After a quiet time, Carrie gave her answer. She hugged him, in her face was a true smile of happiness.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." She spoke with her soft, shy voice. Jason smiled at her and they gave her second kiss, this time, the kiss was a little longer.

After they kissed, they were lying on the bed, cuddling.

"Want to see a movie?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

" _Despite what happened today between me and my mother, despite everything I had to go through, for the first time in a long time, I'm really happy_." She thought happy, while she did everything not to remember any bad memories, focusing only on this happy moment.

Chris

She wasn't mad... she was furious. Her hatred for Carrie had increased even more.

" _She goes out on a date with him, makes him buy things for her, still has the audacity to come and live here and wear my clothes. I bet the fight she had with her mother was deliberate, just to have a reason to stay close to him and annoy me even more. Ugh, I hate her_."

Many people think Chris hate her brother. That's not true, she really cares about him, he's one of the very few people she really cares but she would never admit it.

She also always wanted the best for him and was always a overprotective sister, but the problem is that she does not know how to demonstrate this, and became more like an abusive sister than a overprotective sister. Not to mention that she mistreated him too much when they were children, but could never think of a way to apologize to him.

One thing she didn't approve of was the relationship he had with Carrie, she never liked that girl.

When he had come back, she had hopes that he would want to be popular, but it was not what happened.

Frustrated, she let out a tired sigh and threw herself in the bed took her cell phone and called Billy, her boyfriend. One thing she doesn't like about Billy is that he hates his brother. She told him everything that happened today, and Billy came up with an idea.

"Hey babe, I've got an idea how you can humiliate her."

A diabolical smile formed on her lips, she sat in bed and took TV's control.

" Oh, I'm listening."


	8. Chapter 8- The Threat

Carrie

The sun was shining, bringing a beautiful Saturday morning. Carrie was sleeping peacefully in her bed, the sun light was in her face and also illuminating the room. Carrie was the first to wake up, she let out a cute yawn while she was stretching herself. She looked around and saw Jason sleeping in his bed. Not felling tired anymore, she looked around and had an idea. She wanted to surprise Jason.

She used her powers to close the curtains while she was taking off the blankets that was covering her. After she did that, she closed her eyes. After a while concentrating she wasn't felling the mattress that was under her, which means she was levitating. Carrie opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that she can fly, one of her childhood dreams.

" _This is awesome_." She thought, amazed by what she could do with her powers.

She looked at Jason, who was sleeping. Then she started to move towards him, which take some time because she's still learning how to levitate. When she finally reached where she wanted- that was be flying on top of Jason- she smiled and blushed while she watched Jason sleep. She moved her hand towards his face to wake him up but then unexpected happened.

A knock on the door startled Carrie, making the telekinetic loose her concentration. She felled on top of Jason, waking him up. The door's opened and Carrie's heart was beating fast. Jason's mother, Kimberly, stood there with her cheerful smile.

"Hey kids, it's time to… get up." Her smile vanished, a serious expression replaced her smile. She crossed her arms and looked at the couple.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Her voice tone was very scary. Carrie understood her Carrie understood what she meant and tried to explain, but she was very nervous.

"Y-YOU G-G-GOT T-THE W-WRONG IDEA!" She exclaimed. Carrie was blushing madly, completely embarrassed by all of this. Jason looked at the two with a confused expression, the poor boy had no idea what was going on.

" Uh… what's going on?" He questioned the both of them with a very tired voice while he rubbed his eyes. Kimberly sighed and turned around.

"You two… we'll talk about this downstairs." She stated and closed the door, leaving the two teenagers alone in the room blushing and looking at each other.

After some time of silence and exchanging looks, Jason give Carrie a very passionate kiss, she accepted and kissed him back. After kissing, Carrie laid her head on his chest, while he pat her head and played with her strawberry blond hair. The girl closed her eyes, enjoying the affection that she was receiving.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted him back.

"I don't know that I would wake up like this. Can all the mornings be like that?" He joked and grinned. Carrie giggled and blushed.

"Well, I wanted to make a surprise for you, but I heard a knock on the door and I fell on top of you." She explained.

"So you're flying over me?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled and pinched her cheeks.

"But I thought you said that you didn't want to learn how to fly." He complained.

"You dork, it's just that your way of fly had scared me." She pouted and pressed her index fingers together. Jason laughed and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

" Gosh. Carrie, you're cute." He said while he was kissing her.

"Jason, we have to explain ourselves to your mother. She might have gotten the wrong idea when she saw both of us together in the same bed." She warned him. Jason said a very tired 'okay'- he clearly doesn't wanted to get up- the couple got up and Carrie went to the bathroom and Jason was cleaning the room. After she came back, Jason went to bathroom. After he came back, he started to prepare himself for a possibly angry mother.

Holding hands, the telekinetic couple went downstairs to have their breakfast. But when they got there, they found an angry woman glaring at Jason and Chris eating her pancakes. Kimberly was leaning on the sink, her arms were crossed while tapping the tip of her left foot on the floor.

After 5 minutes of looks, silence and tension, Jason decided to speak.

" Hey, mom." He sounded a little scared.

""Jason... You haven't taken advantage of poor Carrie last night, right? " She asked in a frightening tone.

Jason blinked, Carrie blushed madly and Chris choked on her breakfast. That was a very embarrassing and strange situation.

"What?" The telekinetic tilted his head to side. He was trying to understand what she meant, confusion was on his face.

"I have got upstairs to wake you two, but when I get there, I found both of you lying on the same bed. SO, please tell me I'm wrong. Jason, did you have taken advantage of Carrie's last night? Because if you do, God help me, Jason. I DIDN'T RAISED MY SON TO BE THAT KIND OF MAN!" She yelled clenching her fist, scaring him.

Chris watched them carefully, wanting to see what was going to happen. She was mentally cursing Carrie and make a mental note to humiliate the blond even more.

"No mother, of course not. Y-you gotten the wrong idea, you see... I… Carrie and I… we…uh…" He had no idea how he could explain that.

For the poor boy's luck, Carrie came in his defense and explained to Mrs. Hargensen what had really happened (hiding the part of her powers and replaced it with a lie) and saving Jason from the beating of his life.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Last night you two decided to date, right?" She asked and they nodded.

"You two slept in separate beds. But this morning, you, Carrie, woke up early and decided to make a surprise for him, but I got there in the wrong moment, right?" Again, they nodded.

Carrie was holding Jason arm while she was hiding her face behind his shoulder. Kimberly looked at them again, trying to detect any lie. After glaring at them for a minute, a big smile spread on her face and she clasped her hands together.

"I'm glad I was wrong. For a moment I thought you had taken advantage of Carrie." She said with a laugh. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Thanks mom." He said sarcastically. His eye twitched.

"Anyway, congratulations for the couple."

She went closer to Carrie's ear and whispered.

" I had no doubt. I knew that you two would be together, I knew that for a long time." She whispered and giggled. Carrie blushed and Kimberly looked at Jason seriously.

"You better treat her like a queen. Never break her heart." She warned him in an scary tone, making him nod quickly. She turned to Carrie and gave her a soft smile. She was holding Carrie's hands and looked at her eyes.

" And you, Carrie, please take care of my son. I know that I can trust you on this, after all, I know you for a long time." She let go of Carrie hands and she hugged the girl.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hargensen." She thanked her.

Kimberly let go of Carrie and looked at the telekinetic couple.

"Go have some breakfast." She said.

They did what she said and started to eat. The breakfast was great and they finished in a short time. After they finished and cleaned the dishes, Kimberly had an idea and a request.

"Jason, can you clean the guest room for Carrie?" Jason put his hand on his chin and thought for a minute.

"Sigh. Sure."

She smiled and turned to the two girls.

"Girls, how about we do some shopping?"

"What do you mean, mom?" Chris questioned.

"Well, I was thinking about getting some clothes for Carrie and buying some for both of us. What do you think? " She replied in a cheerful tone.

"T-that's fine by me. " Carrie answered a little nervous, she had never gone out to buy clothes, and to make her more nervous, Chris goes along.

"I'll pass." Chris answered, she looked pissed off. The brunette got up and went off.

"Oh…okay." Kimberly said a little sad.

She turned to Carrie and smiled.

"Let's go?" Carrie nodded and followed the woman. Before they went off the house, Kimberly turned to Jason with an evil grin.

"Hey Jason, everything I buy for Carrie will with your money." She heard a sound of glass breaking, which means that he had broken a cup.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" He complained/yelled.

"This will be a gift for your girlfriend." She closed the door before he starts complaining again.

They both got into the car, laughing at his reaction. After they stopped laughing, Carrie looked at Kimberly, who was turning on the car.

"Uh... Are we really going to use his money? "She asked, not wanting to hurt Jason or anything like that. Kimberly turned to her and laughed.

"No, I was just messing with him. Well, after he break one of my cups… maybe. " She stated.

"Oh… okay." Carrie put on her seatbelt and breathed deep, she was very nervous about everything that was going on.

"Relax, Carrie. Everything will be okay. " She assured the telekinetic.

Kimberly turned the car on and they went to the mall.

They got off from the store, carrying many bags with them. Carrie liked Kimberly. She is good person, she is funny and she also a little scary. Carrie noticed that she and Jason have the same personality- despite Jason being more serious and her being more scary- and they also have the same blue eyes.

Carrie- despite being kicked of her house by her own mother- was feeling hope, something she didn't feel for a long time. Before, her eyes were lifeless, but now, they. Before, his brown eyes were lifeless, but now they were getting back to being cheerful and alive.

Kimberly had said she needed to go to the bathroom, Carrie nodded and waited outside. While waiting, Carrie heard a sneering laugh coming from behind her.

"Well, well, girls, what do we have here? A great piece of shit, of course." It was Tina Blake, accompanied by Heather, Nikki and Lizzie, all of them were carrying bags, probably with clothes. They were staring at Carrie with pure disgust.

"What are you doing here, Bloody Mary?" Heather asked.

"I-I-I'm buying some clothes for me." Carrie answered with fear. Tina yanked Carrie's hair and make the poor girl yell in pain and face the other girl.

"I-I-I… Shut up, you damn freak." She said dangerously. Tina let go of Carrie hair and looked at the others, an evil grin formed on her lips.

"Girls, what do you think of teaching this bitch to learn to speak." It seemed more like an order than a request.

The others, except Heather, grinned. Heather held her friend's shoulder and warned.

"I don't know, Tina. What if Jason or someone, you know, someone that is accompanying her come back here." Tina looked at Carrie, holding her right shoulder tightly. They dropped their bags on the floor. Tina grinned cruelly at Carrie.

"Fuck it, it's going to be real quick."

With that, she punched Carrie in the face, Nikki and Lizzie soon joined the beating. Heather stared at Carrie to catch, undecided about what to do. Some people gathered around the girls, they didn't help, they just looked at the girl being beating up by three other girls.

After a few punches, they stopped and looked at Carrie with a sneer.

"You've had enough, _Scarrie White_?" The girls laughed at Tina's stupid joke.

Carrie was silent. Not liking being ignored, Tina prepared another punch.

"Don't ignore me, you..." She didn't finish her speech because she saw Carrie's creepy look.

" **Stop It!** " If Carrie's had eye powers, Tina would have exploded, because Carrie's look was too scary- she didn't seem like the shy, helpless girl they knew. Carrie was completely blinded by hatred.

With that, the blond girl gave a hook to Tina's chin, knocking the brunette down. She turned to the others, who were terrified.

Using her powers, Carrie opened the palm of her left hand and pushed forward. Thanks to her power, the other three fell on the ground.

After realizing what she had done, Carrie's eyes widened. She put her hands on her head and panicked.

" _Oh No. What did I do? I used my powers in public... I lost control. Now everyone will know. My God, my God, my God, what did I do?_ "

The security guard came and asked what had happened. Tina tried to accuse Carrie, but the people around defended Carrie saying that she only defended herself and the others girls had pretended that Carrie had beaten them.

Carrie sighed in relief, no one had found out about her powers. After much discussion, the security guard released her.

Kimberly came back and the two left that area. Carrie told her what had happened, Kimberly laughed and congratulated Carrie for defending herself. They both decided to leave the mall.

When they were about to leave, a girl called Carrie. It was Olivia, she was running toward both of them. She was not with her cheerful and playful personality.

"Olivia, what are doing here?"

"I work on that store." She pointed at a cosmetic store.

"Carrie, who is this girl."

"She is Olivia Cooper." Kimberly eyes widened.

"Mrs. Hargensen, how are you?" She seemed scared, not with Kimberly, but with something else. Kimberly smiled and hugged the girl.

"Olivia, it's been a long time. How are… "

"Mrs. Hargensen, it's good to see you and everything, but I have a serious problem. You can give this to Jason, it's very important. It's even better that you're here, I was going to give this Carrie." She delivered a small envelope under the name of Jason. Kimberly took the envelope and put it in her purse.

After delivering the envelope, Olivia said goodbye and left, leaving the two of them very concerned. Olivia is usually a cheerful and playful girl, but now she seemed... different.

Jason

Jason came to the café, the same one he went with Carrie. He went there to find Olivia, who, by the note in the envelope, seemed desperate- which had worried him. She had requested them to meet there urgently, because she needed his help with something. She had also asked him to go alone.

After waiting patiently, the door bell rang, indicating that someone had entered. Jason bent his head to see who had entered, and there she was, Olivia, who didn't seem happy, not even a little.. She found Jason and gave him a weak smile. She carried an envelope, which seemed to be being tightened in her hands. Jason waved at her and she went towards him. She sat down and the two made her orders.

"Hey." She greeted him. Her voice was weak.

"Hi," He greeted her with a forced smile, trying to ignore all that depressing tone of hers.

After a pregnant time of silence, he put his right hand on her shoulder while staring at her with concern.

"Look, Olivia... Why do you... "

"Jason, I'm going to be direct... We are in danger. " She said as she looked around, as if she were looking for any sign of danger... or someone.

Jason looked at her with confusion. The attending brought their order and left.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"A few months ago, my father died. The problem is that he died in a very strange accident." She drank a sip of her coffee.

"What does that have to do with us?" Jason questioned her, not understanding where she meant.

"Calm down, I'll get to that part. However, shortly after he died, I began to receive this."

What she took from the envelope disturbed Jason. There were pictures of Olivia in her everyday life that were taken from afar. But what really disturbed him was the messages and threats that were in the photos. The pictures looked like it was been taken from an instant camera.

Jason looked at the redhead seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me? Better yet, why don't you tell the police?"

" I told to an officer that was a friend of my father, but some time after I told him, he died in a strange accident. I didn't want to get you involved with this, I wanted to handle this alone. But..."

"But what, Olivia?" He demanded.

"Friday night, I got this here."

She took from the envelope one more picture, the picture was Jason and Carrie in the park. Jason's eyes widened, he took the picture with shaking hands. Behind the photo was a message: after you, they will be the next ones.

He looked at Olivia, wanting to understand all of this.

"Why? Why is this happening, Olivia?"

"I don't know, Jason. This don't make any sense. I really want to know why somebody is doing that to me. Why would someone hold such grudge on me? I never did anything evil to anyone."

Tears started to come out of her eyes. Jason hugged her and she hugged him back. She cried on his shoulder.

"Jason, please forgive me. I didn't want to put you and Carrie on it. " She said while she was crying.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. You're not the one that is making these threats, we're going to figure out how to beat this madman, okay? " Olivia looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Jason. It helped me. " She said with a sad smile.

Jason decided to change the subject

"You know, me and Carrie are dating." Olivia smiled happily and hugged him.

Serious? That's great. " She said in her usual cheerful tone. Jason smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, Miss Sunshine." She laughed and took a sip of the coffee.

" I think I needed that, you know, have someone to tell all your problems and know that you can count on your problems." She said as she looked at the cup, a sad smile was on her face.

"But anyway, aside from all this threatening talk on the side..." She threw a serious look at him.

"Jason... I think you better take care of that girl. From what I saw in her eyes, I saw that she suffered a lot, so don't hurt her. "

He smiled and put his hands on the table.

"Of course I will." She smiled, but soon cast a threatening glance at him.

"But don't take advantage of her innocence either... She is very pure. "

Jason laughed and the two kept talking.

Chris

It was night and the two teenagers were preparing their prank against Carrie. After I invaded a farm, they killed a pig and took it blood. They filled a bucket with pig's blood. Billy had suggested two buckets- one for Carrie and one for Jason- but Chris came up with an excuse that only one would be fine, which actually meant that she didn't want to throw too much blood on her brother.

Billy was tying up the bucket and Chris was downstairs, watching everything. Billy warned her he'd let her pull the bucket.

A drop of blood fell on his face, making the girl smile.

 _"I can't wait for the prom."_

Author notes: For plot reasons, I may change the title of this story. I also wanted to warn you that when you that when I post the next update I will also post another story I'm making. Until next time.


End file.
